Really, Harry!
by rainbowrainingkitten
Summary: After a fall at a Harpies' practise, Ginny finds herself at St. Mungo's with an anxious Harry rushing to her side. But Ginny has something rather important to tell him...how will he react? H/G, set a few years after the final battle, Valentines' Day.


**Review please! Hope you enjoy :)**

Potter was not feeling too well.

Normally she hardly ever became ill; she had inherited her mother's impenetrable immune system and prided herself on that - whilst her brothers were milking their supposed "flu" she would be out in the exhilerating conditions, coursing through the air on her Cleansweep 10 and enjoying her freedom from the bitter, chrome yellow concoction her father had bought, a ridiculous brand called "Lemsip" - whatever that was. It smelled and tasted rather poisonous.

But this time, it was strange - her stomach felt unusually bloated and churning, as if Luna's Wrackspurts had infested inside and were causing havoc and mischief with her internal organs.

"Potter, are you ok?" Gwenog demanded dubiously, eyeing her up and down with obvious disdain. "You look more pallid than usual! Did you use that revolting face pack of Gloria's again?"

"No." Ginny retorted defiantly, although her tone was weaker than usual and the cadmium flames that usually burned in her eyes were dimmed and somewhat extinguished. "I'm fine."

"Alright Weasl - I mean, Potter." Gwenog released one of her rare yet tight smiles. "It'll take me a while to get used to that. Whatever you say. Now get on that ruddy broom of yours and show us what you've got! We're taking on the Ballycastle Bats tomorrow and you know what they're like! Cocky as hell and absolute prats in the air."

Ginny grinned wryly at Gwenog's fumble over her new surname - she was sure now the captain was teasing her on purpose, for the wedding had been almost eleven months ago to that day, and everyone else seemed to pick it up staight away.

She placed an ivory-white hand on her tight Quidditch jersey, coloured a deep carmine colour and embellished with gold thread weaving in and out. _Potter _was embroidered in elaborate design on the back and usually it kept her toasty inside, heat emanating in plentiful supply. But for some reason, she felt cold and a chill bit fangs into her uncovered, unprotected hands.

Ginny made a mental note _not _to tell Harry she was feeling like this - he would only worry and fuss over her - but then again, she did find it adorable and really, he had every right to care for his _extremely _attractive wife seeing as he had grown up with the worst, most wizard-neurotic people possible who had deprived him of his rightful childhood.

Just thinking about those disgusting _Dursleys _sparked her temper, and she mounted her broom with excessive force and kicked off, dust showering the ground behind her before she found herself slicing through the air with impressive speed.

"POTTER!" roared Gwenog unnecessarily over the light, marginally cold breeze. "You start with the Quaffle. GLORIA GAWENWAY! STOP DOZING RIGHT NOW AND PAY ATTENTION OR I'LL COME OVER AND HIT YOU WITH THAT BAT!"

Ginny winced melodramatically at Gwenog's antics and caught the Quaffle gracefully as one of the other Chasers, Gianna, threw it to her.

The game began and an irritable and cranky Gloria pulled a face behind her captain's back, causing a few players to laugh, and took a wild whack at the cannonball-like equipment, sending it rocketing towards Ginny, who was attempting to stay on her broom whilst aiming accurately at the hoops and trying to stop the Keeper, Gina, from identifying whereabouts she was going to throw.

Ginny realised she seemed to be sliding off the slippery, glossy polished wood of her broom and steadied herself as best she could without dropping the Quaffle, which seemed to be growing heavier by the second. The twenty three year old did not notice the speeding Bludger...

_Smack._

Before she knew it, her brain cut her off, absorbing the blackness greedily, and she was falling, slicing through the air at a ridiculous speed, growing closer to the ground at an alarming pace indeed.

Her long, dark red waves were fanned out behind her, ripped from their comfortable position tumbling down her back resembling fiery dragons' breath and now brushed by the harsh air as they cut through it savagely.

"Bloody hell." Gianna muttered as Gloria retained a dazed, dopey look, exchanging her grumpy expression for a rather confused one.

Almost immediately after Ginny slid off her broomstick, Gwenog and Gianna began skyrocketing downwards as fast as they could with no thought to their own safety at plummeting downwards as they plunged from their comfortable positions upwards in mad attempts to capture their teammate...

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to say it, LET ME IN!"<p>

"Auror Potter is busy at the moment doing potentially life threatening paperwork. I'm sorry, but you'll have to make an appointment, Ms-"

"_Life-threatening paperwork! _What is it going to do? Eat him? LET ME IN THIS INSTANT BEFORE I CONTACT YOUR SUPERVISOR AND HAVE YOU FIRED AND ARRESTED FOR OBSTRUCTION TO JUSTICE!"

The reciptionist clapped a spidery, vanilla-white hand on her lipstick-covered mouth, emphasising the magenta, burnished and polished varnish slathered across her perfectly shaped nails, flawless in every way dramatically and held a rather indignant expression on her pouty face.

"Who do you think you are? Auror Potter has a girlfriend, if you are one of those ridiculous stalker fans that follow him everywhere - and one I happen to know he loves very much! You have to make an appointment!"

"How DARE you? I am Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies, and I DEMAND that you LET ME IN NOW! _His girlfriend plays for my team_! IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN RIGHT NOW, I WILL CALL IN MY BEATER!"

The receptionist suddenly traded in her careless, frustrated expression for a rather timorous one, and her protuberant eyes bulged as she weakly scanned Gwenog, hands shaking violently.

Satisfied, a furious Gwenog thrust open the brassy, chocolate oak doors and saw exactly what she wanted to see - Harry Potter.

His nose was buried in stacks of paper, messy and resembling his hair in regard to their alignment. His hair was the darkest ebony and constantly falling into his eyes - hidden between two clear milk-bottle plates as he scratched away with ruby ink at a piece of rather worn parchment.

Gwenog recognised the boy sitting at another desk instinctively by his bright red hair, sticking up in ginger tufts (not as birds'-nest like as Harry's but gravity-resistant all the same) however much to her disgust he was attached at the lips to a rather attractive, bushy-haired woman and thoroughly cleaning out her mouth with his tongue.

Gwenog coughed loudly to alert them to her presence, but the snogging couple did not move an inch - yet her warning still had the desired effect as Potter jumped in alarm, glasses askew halfway down his face, and his hair became even more electric-shock-like than it had before as he saw Gwenog.

Harry hissed something inaudiable to the captain to his friend, and Gwenog was highly amused to see the redhead tear his lips away from his girlfriend's and yelp, cerulean blue eyes cherry-wide.

Ginny's husband sniggered and turned to Gwenog. All the laughter etched across his face ebbed away as he absorbed the solemn look on her grave (yet still livid) face.

"Hello, Potter," she decided to tell him as _kindly _as possible - after all, Ginny would be furious with her if she made a fuss and an angry Ginny could be very scary at times, even for Gwenog Jones.

"Uh - Gwenog..." he said awkwardly, brushing his fingers over his mouth absent-mindedly, brow furrowed slightly. "What can I do for you?"

"Not me." Gwenog replied bluntly, eyeing Ron warily as he flapped around, trying to hide behind his paperwork (which was considerably more than Harry's - Gwenog put this down to the amount of work Harry had been doing and the amoutn of snogging his friend had done). "Your girlfriend."

"Wife." Harry corrected automatically and a smile shadowed across his face until he drank in what she had said. "What? Is she okay? What happened?" his voice reached a considerably high pitch in seconds, eyes spilling with concern.

"She had a fall." admitted Gwenog reluctantly, and Harry launched into what she interpreted as a panic-attack.

"What? What happened? Is she okay? Where is she? When? Where? How? Show me, now!"

"Shut up." Gwenog said irritably. "She's fine. In St. Mungo's, actually as we speak. Before you go, Potter, you might want to think about getting a new receptionist-"

But he had already gone.

"Hermione Granger." the bushy-haired woman hurried over. Her tone was pleasurable and friendly - Gwenog scowled at her before accepting the stiff hand she offered.

"Is Ginny okay?" Hermione asked softly as her boyfriend/husband/fiance paced around, still panicking for some reason (Gwenog made a note to quiz Ginny about him later).

"Fine." promised the captain. "If it was anyone other than Ginny, I might be worried, but she _is _a redhead after all..."

Hermione laughed. "Well, if I can tell you one thing, its that you're going to have a hard time getting Ginny back in training now."

Gwenog stared at her quizzically, perplexed.

"Harry is very protective," she explained with a chuckle, "he won't let her go back until he's sure she's okay. But then again, I doubt Ginny will let him!"

Gwenog sighed. Curse the day she became soft and allowed her players to have partners and boyfriends.

* * *

><p>"I need to see my wife. Ginny Potter."<p>

"Ah, Mrs Potter...yes, she's in a special ward."

"_What_?" Harry exclaimed in horror. "Why?"

"Don't worry." the Healer assured him as she tapped her clipboard with her wand twice. "We were just checking her over...through there, Mr. Potter, and please tell her not to engage in any strenous activity for at least a month...and of course, no more Quidditch for a while!"

"Why?" Harry demanded frantically. "It isn't that bad, is it?"

"No, no," chuckled the Healer affectionately. "You'd better talk to your wife, sir. Just through there, as I said...she's quite defiant, your wife...we might have to chain her to the bed!"

Harry let a small shadow of amusement cross his face as he imagined Ginny's reaction if they attempted to do that and hurried agitatedly through the ward and into a small, private room.

It was bright white, ivory all around, yet there was a warm glow emanating from somewhere that reduced the feeling of an overly clean and scrubbed atmosphere as he had been expecting from the common sterotype of hospitals. Not taking long to survey the surroundings, his heart was put to further rest when he saw a familiar redheaded figure sitting up in a bed with a deliriously happy expression on her face.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, hurrying over feverishly. "Gwenog told me you fell - what happened?"

It was heaven to see his wife again, yet a sharp dagger pierced his conscience when he drank in her form. Her rosy, smooth complexion was ruined by an ugly navy bruise splattered across her left cheek, taking away the emphasis on those carnelian freckles, and a small gash was smeared across her chin. Blood seeped from the cut and dribbled down her creamy vanilla neck to soak into the hospital gown he imagined the Healers had had a hard time getting her to wear.

He couldn't examine her lower body as it was draped in a thin blanket, worn at the seams (Harry made up his mind to ask Molly for one of her unbeliavably warm knitted blankets) but was still anxious in relation to the Healer's comment.

"Just a Bludger accident." she grinned. "But hello to you too. And happy Valentines' Day."

Relieved she was acting like herself, Harry beamed back at her. "Happy Valentines' Day to you too, Ginny Potter."

She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, acting on a sudden impulse (seeing her husband's delicious lips and not snogging them was evidently too much for her) and he felt himself melting into her embrace; the most mesmerising feeling flooded through his body and it was _way _better than treacle tart. Lips tingling as they stayed connected with her own, he knew this was the best Valentines' Day gift there was.

"I was hoping to give you your gift _not _in the hospital wing." he smirked. "But I guess you couldn't wait, could you?"

"Oi, Potter," Ginny warned him, and as if she had suddenly remembered something outstanding, a smile lit up her whole beautiful face and she continued, "I bet my gift is better than yours."

"You," Harry poked her playfully and raised his eyebrows, "are a Potter as well. And I _know _my gift is better than yours."

"What is it?" Ginny asked hopefully, eyes wandering throughout the room excitedly, and he took a moment to drink in her beauty, even when she was injured and hospitalised.

Her hair, a dark red waterfall, caught the sun and shone dazzlingly, luminously glowing the most exotic scarlet as she moved and he could smell it already, that intoxicating, addictive, enthralling scent of flowers, drifting constantly from those long waves. It was stimulating just watching her.

Those _eyes_. Topaz, touched with dark amber, burning like fire and glittering radiantly, even more so than usual. He could drown in them, as if they were treacle, compulsive and invigorating.

"Well," he tore himself away from gazing at her and let guilt wash over him. "I know I've been working a _lot _lately, and ignoring you, so-"

"Harry, you have _not _been ignoring me." Ginny said softly. "You work hard because that's who you are. I don't care if work tries to steal you away from me, because you are _mine _and this ring I'm wearing proves it. Besides, you'd know about it if I thought you were ignoring me, believe me."

Harry smiled. "Well, I thought we could use some time away from work, and I know Gwenog gives you a two week break at the end of this month, so I booked a trip for us."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "You wonderful, considerate, amazing husband! When can we go?"

"As soon as you give me your gift." he replied.

"Okay..." suddenly, she looked nervous, and his sharp eyes caught her kneading her thumb vigorously.

"Go on." he encouraged, knowing it was unlike her to be nervous with him.

"Well, you know the Healer said I couldn't play Quidditch for a while..."

"Yeah..."

"Well...that's because...I'm...carrying extra baggage..."

_Damn. That was not a good way to say it. Kill me now if he gets it! _

"Ginny, you aren't _fat_! You're the most slender person I know!"

"Never mind. What I mean is...there might be three of us living at Grimmauld Place."

"Crap. Ron isn't moving in with us, is he?"

"No, you dolt! He's with Hermione! Oh Merlin Harry, you don't get it, do you?"

"No!"

"I'm PREGNANT!"

Ginny finally burst out, eyes transfixed on her husband indefinately, watching him react with hopeful eyes.

"_What_?"

The redhead felt her blood freeze and become uncomfortably cold as she found her arms were suddenly glued to her sides. _He is happy, isn't he?_

"Oh crap, you do want this baby, don't you?"

No reply.

"HARRY POTTER! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

Ginny Potter's husband suddenly ripped away the covers concealing her stomach and suddenly pressed his mouth to it and Ginny saw something in his eyes she had never seen before.

Ectsasy.

"I'm going to be a father? A _father_?"

"Yes." she told him in an over-exuberant voice. "Yes!"

Harry Potter didn't care what those Healers said about Ginny not moving. He picked his wife up and twirled her around.

"Thank you," he whispered, "for giving me a family."

It would have been a perfect ending to the day. But Ginny wasn't quite finished.

"I told you my gift was better."

_Fin._

**Tell me what you think! My first one-shot with Harry/Ginny married, so tell me how it was! No flames please and Happy Valentines' Day everyone! As usual, please review :D**


End file.
